Something About You
by goshangie
Summary: Over a month and a half ago Rick Grimes took a near fatal shot to the stomach placing him in a coma. Today he is awake. Still in the hospital and catching up on all of the things and people he missed he is immediately intrigued by his doctor Michonne Moreau. From her smile to the slight tilt of her head there is something about her. Richonne. A/U. No zombies. Eventual M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Late last night Rick had woken up from a month and half coma from a gunshot wound to the stomach. He was now surrounded by friends and family that were telling him the many things he missed in their world. He was overwhelmed by the amount of people and he nodded as they spoke, giving small smiles. He had been in what felt like was an endless dream and the sudden excitement around him was like sensory overload. Even his ex-wife, Lori, was there in his room which surprised him as they were barely on speaking terms before he landed in the hospital. He wondered if her being there was because she cared for him as he was the father of their child or if there was something more with her being there, a possible reconciliation. Rick heard the many words of the people around him but they went unabsorbed as he scanned the room and he began to wonder what day it was as he didn't see his son, Carl there.

"Is Carl in school?" He asked, breaking his seemingly unnoticed silence.

Lori smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he's in school I'll bring him over as soon as he gets out he doesn't even know you're awake yet he is gonna be so happy."

Rick smiled at the thought of seeing his son, he was 16 and while his rapid growth of when he was a baby declined he was still sure his son would look different than he did a month and a half ago. A sudden knock on his door quieted his thoughts and the chatter throughout the room. A female doctor entered, her smile was bright and welcoming and her locs were up in a ponytail. She wore a doctor's uniform, the brightness of her white coat contrasting against her dark skin, and if possible her voice seemed to match her smile. Soft, welcoming, intriguing. "Hi everyone. I hate to interrupt the excitement but I do need some alone time with my patient. If maybe we can come back in about…" She glanced at her watch, "3 hours or so? Just gonna run some routine tests."

They were some mumbles but with their goodbyes and see you soons everyone exited the room. The doctor smiled at Rick once they were only two left. "It's nice to finally get to talk to you Rick Grimes, I was starting to think of you as the silent type." She half smirked and continued, "I'm Dr. Michonne Moreau but you can say Dr. Michonne. I was assigned to your case." As she spoke she walked around his bed, testing several reflexes.

Rick watched her wordlessly as she moved through the room with a gracefulness as if she could have done this all in her sleep. He had been single for so long he was beginning to worry if and when he would feel a real attraction to a woman again but now watching her he could see that this wouldn't be a problem for him anymore.

"Still not much of a talker, huh?" Michonne asked with a smile as she took down her observations for his medical file.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry. This is all pretty overwhelming." Rick said, half of him meant the fact that he was now awake after over a month was overwhelming. The sudden presence of his loved ones surrounding him, but the other half meant that Michonne was overwhelming. Her ease, grace, and her beauty that he was sure she was aware of but didn't boast about.

Michonne smiled and nodded, not thinking anymore of his common answer. "Yeah, a lot of people feel the same way. I'll tell you a secret." She said as she walked closer to him and Rick wondered if one of the many machines hooked up to him would give away his growing heartbeat. "When you need some time to yourself just call for the nurse and tell her you're feeling a little tired. Put a few yawns in and she'll scurry them right out for you." She winked and flashed him a smile.

Rick chuckled, a bit nervously, not use to having this sudden onset of a crush since he was a teenager. "Uh, thanks I'll keep that in mind."

"No problem, now would you like to know how much longer you'll have to be here cause it costs money to hide from friends when you're in our beds you know." Michonne said with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Rick nodded, of course he wanted to go home but he also knew going home meant he no longer had an excuse to see Dr. Moreau.

"Okay, well today we are going to give you lots of tests. It's gonna tell us how you're doing and what kind of rehabilitation you'll need and how long. So, once we have those results I'll come back and discuss those with you. But if everything is well you should spend one more month with me, maybe a little under two, and then you'll be able to go home." She smiled as she spoke, and her voice was soft but held authority as if she has spoken these words millions of times.

Yet, when she said _with me_ Rick could feel a slight flutter within him. "Okay." He said with a nod.

"Do you have any questions for me?" She asked.

Rick thought for a moment and then began to ask his questions, "Did you get the bullet out?"

"We did, the problem was there were fragments as well that were more difficult. So there was infection and that's how you ended up asleep for a month. We were however able to remove all the bullet fragments as of now. Would you like to see the x-rays?" She asked him.

Rick nodded and Michonne brought his file over to him, she leaned against his bed slightly as she shuffled through the papers and Rick could get the light whiff of coconut and vanilla coming off of her.

"So, here is the bullet in you. And then when we took the bullet out, you see there's still some fragments there? And then when the fragments were removed." She said as she showed him three different X-rays. He looked over them and she placed them back in his file once he was done. "What else would you like to know Mr. Grimes?" She asked, still lingering by his bed.

"We're you the one that performed the surgery?" He asked.

Michonne nodded, "I did, I was the lead surgeon for all them. I hope you don't mind the little scar I left you." She said with a soft smile.

As she spoke Rick was trying to determine if she was just trying to be a courteous doctor or if there was an undertone to flirting in her words. "I'll take the scar over the coma any day." Rick said with a small smile.

Michonne chuckled and nodded, "look at you, you can talk and you've got some humor? Who knew?" She smiled at him as her pager went off. "I'm afraid I have to go, duty calls. Tell you what if you have any more questions jot them down and the next time I see you I'll answer them for you okay?" She said as she began making her way to the door.

"When would I see you again? Uh...just so I can let my family know." Rick said, recovering from his question that wasn't meant to be heard.

"Maybe a day or two. I know you aren't aware of it but trust me I've seen you every day for a little over a month, you need a break from me. I'll see you soon." She said with a smile and wave as she exited his room.

Rick was left with a small smile plastered on her face as she left. He had just gotten out of a coma but his doctor, Michonne Moreau, had made him feel incredibly alive.

000000000000000

 **A few hours later**

"Dad!" Carl said excitedly as he saw his father for the first time, out of his coma. The two of them embraced before they pulled away and Rick looked at his son, noticing how he seemed taller, his hair a bit longer than before. "I missed you Dad." Carl said with a smile.

"I missed you too, son. You look older." Rick said as he took in his son.

Carl chuckled, "Dad, you weren't in a coma for that long."

"I don't remember you being this tall!"

"That's because you're laying down." Carl said with a slight smirk as he sat down across from his father, placing his backpack on the floor.

"You were keeping up your grades?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah Dad...it was hard with you here though. Mom stayed in the house a few nights other nights Grandma and Gramps stayed. Still though..." Carl said quietly.

Rick nodded understandingly, "I'm not going anywhere, son. I promise you."

Carl smiled a bit and nodded, "So when will you be home?"

"Well today I did a lot of tests so the doctor is going to let me know in a day or two. But she said if all is well then I should be home in a month."

Carl nodded happily, "I missed you dad."

Rick smiled softly, "I missed you too Carl."

The two of them shared a silence before Carl broke it, "so, you met Michonne then? She's pretty cool right?"

Rick raised an eyebrow at his son, "you two on a first name basis now?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Carl chuckled, "she told me to call her Michonne! Anyway she's so cool! She gets to do all these crazy surgeries! She said if I ever think of medical school to let her know so she can make some calls for me." Carl said proudly even though he had no aspirations of going to medical school before his father's stint in the hospital.

"What happened to joining the force like your old man?"

Carl shook his head, "dad I'm not really going to go to medical school but it's just cool! Do you think you we can change Michonne to my main doctor?"

"You've been going to Dr. Beck since you were a kid!"

"Yeah but dad Michonne is _cool_. Dr. Beck is nearly a 100!"

Rick laughed and shook his head at his son's exaggeration, "you cannot have as your main doctor son she's a surgeon. You're gonna have to do a few more years with ."

Carl let out a large exaggerated sigh, "alright I guess….I'm still gonna talk to her about it though!"

Rick chuckled at his son's insistence on the topic. "Don't you have homework you need to be doing?"

Carl groaned, "dad, you just got out of coma can I please get out of doing homework today?"

Rick chuckled, "not today son."

Carl groaned again as he unwillingly took his books out of his bag.

0000000000000000000000

It was now nighttime and family had come and gone, including Carl who had made a failed attempt at getting out of school the next day. Despite the fact that Rick had been sleeping for a little over a month today was exhausting. With the many tests and visitors he had gotten he had welcomed the silenced and enjoyed it.

He could feel his eyes becoming heavy before he heard a soft knock on the door, "come in." His voice accurately portraying his sleepiness.

Michonne peeked her head in and gave him a soft smile. Her locs now flowing down to the middle of her back since they were now down. She was no longer in scrubs but instead tight blue jeans and a loose fitting orange blouse. "Just popping in to say goodnight. Surprised you're not sleeping yet."

Rick immediately sat up straighter when he noticed her and a small smile appeared on his face, "I was just starting to get tired." He said, not wanting to admit he was almost fast asleep before she knocked.

"It was long day." Michonne said with a nod as she entered the room but stood by the door. "I hope you don't mind me stepping in for a minute, I just saw one of my nurses and if she knew I was still here I would never get home."

Rick smiled and nodded understandingly, he would take any excuse for her to stay a little longer. "Uh, so my son is really fond of you." He said with another small smile.

Michonne chuckled lightly, "He and I spent a lot of time talking about some pretty cool surgeries. When your wife wasn't here sometime it was just he and I, he's a good talker when you're trying to hide from the nurses." She said with a smile.

"Oh, uh I'm not married...anymore. We got divorced a few years ago." Rick said a bit taken back from her assumption even though to anyone else it was a logical one.

"Oh! I apologize then. I just assumed but now the nurses can finally stop gossiping about why you don't wear a ring." She said with a small smirk.

Rick watched her as she spoke, trying to decipher her words was her _oh!_ A happy one? Did she take part in the nurse gossiping or did she frown at it and call them unprofessional? As he thought and was silent Michonne peeked her head out of the door.

"Okay, coast is clear! I'm going to get out of here." She dug threw her purse for a second before taking out a small pack of lifesaver peppermint mints and popping one in her mouth. "You want?" She asked shaking the mints at him.

Rick nodded, "uh, yeah sure. Thank you." He said, as she walked over to him and placed a mint in his hand the tips of her finger lightly grazing his palm. Rick swore he felt something at their brief exchange, a feeling he hadn't felt since the first few years of his relationship with Lori, and he wondered if Michonne also felt it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Grimes." Michonne said with a smile as she turned to walk to the door.

Rick watched her as she left and his eyes fell down her body, landing on her ass, and then rolling back up. His daze was broken as he heard her opening the door and quickly called out, "you can call me Rick!" The door closed and he muttered to himself, annoyed that he waited till the last minute until he saw the door open up again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rick." Michonne said with a smile, poking her head in and then back out as she closed the door.

Rick smiled at the way his name fell out of her mouth, it sounded comfortable like it was meant for her to say. After just a few minutes he could feel his eyes becoming heavy again, as he fell asleep finally a smile stayed planted on his face. There were many things he missed in his coma, his son, his friends, work, sports, but he hadn't felt a spark like this in years. And it made him incredibly happy to have it back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Michonne entered her home, it took her about an hour to get back home to her Atlanta apartment from the hospital but she was glad to be greeted by the quiet as she entered her home. The hospital was never quiet, even at night. At best night shifts consisted of the constant beeping of the monitors and the shuffling of the footsteps of nurses and fellow doctors. However, as a general surgeon she spent many nights being paged to the emergency room she was use to the organized chaos with doctors scattering, the loud conversation of patients, and the sirens blaring outside that seemed to never end.

She welcomed her silence and made her way to her bedroom after slipping her shoes off at the door. She stopped at a bedroom and opened the door slowly and inside on a small bed, laid her son Andre. He had just turned 3 and was fast asleep as he often was when she got home. She hated having such limited time with him but her work provided them with a roof over their head and a comfortable lifestyle and she knew eventually she would be paying for a private school tuition. She smiled at her sleeping boy and resisted the urge to smother him in kisses as she usually did and instead closed the door to go to her own room.

She entered her room and, without turning on the lights, she began to get undressed. She didn't turn when she heard a familiar voice come from behind her, he sounded annoyed and tired, as if he was waiting for her to come through the door just so he can start an argument.

"Glad to see you home…" Mike muttered. Mike was Michonne's boyfriend and the father of Andre. Their relationship had started off well enough, 5 years ago, but something changed and Michonne couldn't quite pinpoint when. Their relationship that was once passionate and full of love quickly crumbled into jealousy from Mike, of her career and the men around her. There was no love here and the only thing holding them together was their son.

Michonne let out a large sigh, "not tonight Mike, okay?" She asked as she finished getting undressed and changed into her pajamas.

"You say that every night Michonne." Mike bitterly responded, and he was right. Every night she came home and he was mad that she got home late. She would tell him she was too tired to argue and yet they would still end up arguing anyway with only one of them ending up in their bed by the end of it.

"And yet you still start up with this every night." She responded, her voice was tired, not only from work but from this relationship as well. She slipped into bed and laid on her side, closing her eyes. She wanted the conversation to be over but she knew it wouldn't be.

"Maybe if you cut down your hours we can finally stop having this argument." Now Mike was the one standing as he went to turn on the light and he heard a groan from Michonne as he did so.

"Don't you get tired of arguing about the same thing over and over again Mike? _I'm_ tired Mike." Michonne said as she sat up. "Please just jump to the part where you say I should be home more often to take care of our son even though my salary is taking care of him. Please jump to the part where you guilt trip me into having a job. I'll even save you the pleasure of having to go sleep on the couch, okay? I'll sleep with Andre because _I'm tired_ Mike." She spoke calmly but there's was sense in the way she spoke that she was done. Done arguing, done putting effort into this relationship, done with this now everyday cycle.

As she got up from the bed to leave Mike rolled his eyes at what he viewed as dramatics. "So you're just tired all of sudden Michonne? Why the sudden change? Can't be bothered to put in effort for your family? But your job calls at 3 in the morning and you're there with bells on."

Michonne sighed, he had reeled her into this argument, as he often did. She leaned against the door, placing one hand on her hip as she spoke. "Mike, this job puts food on our table. It is not my fault you're not working right now. Do not assume that because I work I do not love my child because if I didn't have to work I wouldn't. I am not tired of my son _you_ however..." a tone grew in her voice, "...that's a different story. _You_ are a bitter man because I'm making more money than you. _You_ use my child as a pawn in your guilt trips. I'm trying to get the best for Andre because he deserves it. And for some reason you somehow still make this about you. I'm not tired all of sudden Mike, I've been tired for the past year and a half."

They both held their glares for several silent moments before Mike spoke again. "Is it a guy?"

"Oh my god…" Michonne groaned as she swung open her door and left the room. She was in no mood to entertain that conversation anymore. She entered her son's room and his sight instantly made her feel at peace. She smiled softly and went over to his bed, gently moving him from the middle. She laid next to him, making herself a bit smaller to fit, and she brought him closer, wrapping an arm around him.

Andre stirred a bit at his mother's touch and he opened his eyes slightly, "momma." He said softly and she could tell under his sleepiness that he was happy to see her.

Michonne gently kissed the top of his forehead, "hi peanut, go back to sleep."

Andre stirred again pulling himself closer to his mother so his small arm was attempting to wrap around her. "You gonna sleep with me momma?" He asked her.

Michonne nodded, slightly noticeable underneath the light of his nightlight. "Yes momma is gonna sleep here."

"Okay," Andre said with a quiet yawn, "go sleep momma." He said mimicking what he would often hear from his parents.

Michonne chuckled a bit and gave him another light kiss on the forehead, "okay, I will. I love you peanut."

Andre yawned again, "love you too momma." He said quietly.

Michonne smiled at his words and gave him one last kiss on the forehead. She was happy when she was with her son and her heart was full. He was the reason why she wanted to come home at night and she was painfully aware that if he would have never been born Mike and her would have been long done. She had a child with him and they lived in the same apartment however she wasn't in love with him. There was no spark when they touched, rarely as that occurred, no butterflies in her stomach when she saw his name pop up on her phone, seeing him naked didn't excite her anymore and she had no interest of having sex with him.

She hadn't felt any attraction to anyone for a while now, her focus on her patients and her kid. Today, however was different. Rick Grimes has awoken from a coma and she would have sworn he was eyeing her, looking at her as if she was the first woman he saw. She was use to patients being openly flirty however she was always quick to tell them she wasn't going to participate. But with Rick she could have easily told him to stop staring, stop stammering over his words, stop boring holes into her when her back was turned to him. But she didn't. In their brief and slight touch she felt something she no longer felt with Mike. And the prospect of him, something new and different, intrigued her.

00000000000000

 **1 day later**

Michonne was on a break when she got a page that the lab results that she was waiting on we're now ready. She had several patients and so she was use to getting paged regarding test results however she knew in this case these were most likely the results for Rick Grimes and a small part of her was happy that these test results were give her an excuse to see him.

When she got to the lab and collected the paper work a small smile flashed on her face when she confirmed what she was thinking that they were for Rick. She looked through the results meticulously, scanning every number and making sure the results were something that would lead him to going home soon. While she did feel some sort of pull towards him as a doctor she was always happy when a patient could finally go home.

After going through the results she began her walk towards his room that was on the higher levels. She glanced down at her watch, noting that it was not yet visitor hours as it was still early, and she knew that it would just be her and Rick in the room. She had hoped her pager wouldn't interrupt them again and she wondered if he noticed her slight flirting yesterday. Did he think she was like this with other patients or were her extra smiles and quick lines just for him?

She finally made it to his room and gave it a light knock before hearing a raspy "come in" which made it sound like Rick had woken up not too long ago. She entered his room with a smile, "I didn't mean to wake you Rick."

Rick shook his head, adjusting himself as he sat up. "No, uh, I was awake. The nurse woke me up actually so you're fine. It's fine." He said, correcting his statement of her being fine.

Michonne noted his correction and his slip of words and slight embarrassment made him that more attractive to her. "I'll make sure to tell the nurse you want to sleep in."

Rick shook his head, "no it's fine. Really. Just gotta get use to waking up at this time again."

"Or just get use to waking up."

Rick chuckled a bit and nodded, "or that."

There was a slight pause before Michonne tapped the file that was in her hand. "So, I came here to go over your test results. And they were all negative for any of our possible concerns. So what's going to happen is you're gonna stay here for about a month longer, our physical therapist will come in and tell you what his plans are for you, and then after that as long as everything is good and he gives the okay you can go home."

Rick nodded at her words, "thank you Dr. Moreau."

"Rick, we're on a first name basis you can call me Michonne."

Rick smiled a bit and nodded, "thank you, Michonne."

Michonne smiled at the way he said her name, it was different then the tone she was use to hearing it from Mike. When he said it her named carried anger and annoyance but when Rick said it her name was light, hopefully with no negative connotations.

"Uh I, wrote down some questions for you." Rick said, waving a small piece of paper as he did so.

Michonne held a small smile, it was something small, but she liked that he had actually wrote down questions for her. "Well, hopefully my pager won't interrupt. Ask away." She said as she moved so she was now leaning against the end of the bed.

Rick gave a half smile and then glanced down at the paper, "how long have you been working here?"

"You don't trust my credentials Rick?" Michonne asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

Rick chuckled a bit nervously and shook his head, "no it's just, well I'm a cop so we come to this hospital a lot. I've spent a few nights here watching criminals so they were well enough to go to jail but I've never seen you in the emergency room."

Michonne nodded with a bit of a smile, "you're observant. I use to be in a larger hospital in Atlanta but," she shrugged her shoulders, "I think I wanted a change of scenery so I came here maybe...4 months before you were admitted."

"How are you liking the change so far?" Rick asked.

"There are some characters in this little town but uh, yeah it's been good. I like it." She said with a small smile.

Rick chuckled and nodded, "That they are. Have you met a Merle Dixon yet?"

Michonne widen her eyes and nodded, seeing many patients a day Michonne didn't usually remember names unless they were long term patients or constant visitors of the ER. Merle was the latter. "You know Mr. Dixon can certainly get himself into some odd predicaments…."

Rick laughed lightly, "Trust me I know, maybe another time I can tell you some stories about what landed him here."

Michonne smiled warmly at his words. His _maybe another time_ sounding as if he intended to see her again, outside of this hospital. "You're a busy man Rick I don't know if you can fit me in your schedule."

"I'm sure I can find a way." Rick quickly responded with a small smile.

Michonne shook her head slightly, a smile stamped on her face as her eyes examined the floor. She could feel a slight warmness in her cheeks and if she wondered if there was a slight pinkness to her cheeks or if her blush was inward only. After a moment she finally looked up at him again, "Then you let me know then." She said with a smile that she hoped didn't show off any eagerness.

There was a small pause between them and Michonne could tell he was thinking of asking another question but he had changed his mind.

"I think that's all the questions I have today…" Said Rick.

Michonne nodded a bit, "if you have any more you know where to find me."

"How often are you gonna be around now that I'm awake?" Asked Rick.

Michonne smiled a small smile to herself. His way of wondering if she would be seeing him or will the visits now become sparse. "I'll check in on you as long as you're here."

Rick nodded, seemingly pleased by her answer, "okay."

"Okay, so get some rest. If my guess is correct your family should be visiting in a few hours."

Rick nodded again, "Yeah you're probably right….It was nice hearing the good news from you."

Michonne smiled a bit as she turned to the door, "Always nice telling someone good news. I'll see you later." She gave him a small wave before turning to the door and leaving. As soon as she exited the room her pager went off, indicating she was needed in the emergency room for the first time today. She made her way to the elevators and eventually the ER where there was a slowed down version of the chaos that is usually the busiest at night. She made her way to her friend and fellow doctor, Dr. Sasha Williams, who had a patient in front of her.

"I was paged?"

 **A/N: Ayyy new story out here. I actually had the idea for this for quite a while but I couldn't figure out how to make it into a story until recently. Also it took me hella long to think of a title and 3 tries to create a good enough blurb so there's that :) Title comes from Something About You by Majid Jordan. This fic isn't based off of that song but it is an accurate representation of it. Just fyi Richonne will happen when Michonne is nice and single haha, not when she is still with Mike. Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Rick**

Rick had been going through his physical rehabilitation every day now for 2 weeks, learning how to reuse his legs. While it was an exhausting process it was still exciting knowing that he would soon be walking out of the hospital. He had enjoyed brief visits from Michonne, always with her leaving, having him wanting more. When he was alone with his thoughts he thought of a few things when he would be able to get back to work, how Carl was doing, and the best way to approach the subject of her relationship status. He noticed there was no ring on her finger and she didn't talk much about her personal life. Always keeping the topic on him. As if on cue, like she knew he was thinking about her, he heard a light knock on the door and then it popped open slightly with her head sticking in.

"Hey Rick, mind if I come in?" She asked with a small smile. She always asked this when she popped her head in as if Rick would say anything but no.

"I don't mind." He said, inviting her in. His eyes danced on her for a moment. Every day it seemed to amaze him how even in the simplicity of her uniform, her hair pulled back, with little to no makeup on, probably tired from working too many shifts, and she still managed to hold onto a beauty that would cause him to daydream.

"How was your rehab today?" She asked, breaking his daze.

"Uh...it was good. Thanks. It's still pretty tiring but uh...it gets a little easier each day." As Rick spoke he seemed to be unfocused but it was just the opposite. He was so focused on her it was hard for him to think of a complete sentence to her question.

"Something else on your mind?" Michonne asked with a slight head tilt, clearly noticing.

Rick smiled slightly to himself, of course, something else was on his mind, and it was her. "Uh….just some stuff and things I guess…"

Michonne smiled at his vagueness, "Stuff and things?"

Rick chuckled a bit, "Yeah…." They held a small pause before he continued. "Uh...mind if I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Michonne thought for a moment and then nodded, "Let's see what the question is."

"Are you….married or…?" Rick began.

Michonne smiled a bit and shook her head, "No I'm not married."

"Seeing...someone?" He asked, hesitantly.

Michonne thought again and then answered, "It's...complicated." She said with a faint smile.

"Complicated?" Rick repeated with a half-smile, her non-definitive answer giving him a small inkling of hope.

Michonne chuckled slightly and nodded, "Complicated."

There was a small pause before he continued again, "And uh...too complicated to go out...with anyone?"

Michonne smiled, her eyes turned down to the floor. He found it cute when she did that, trying to hide her bashfulness despite how obvious it was to him. "Rick, you're my patient." She began, even though a smile was planted on her face.

Rick smiled back at her, "And when I'm not? Will it still be complicated?"

Michonne smiled widely, biting down on her bottom lip as she did so, "Uh….maybe it won't be."

Rick grinned, "I'll take a maybe."

Michonne smiled, she opened her mouth to begin talking before an announcement came over the speaker.

"Dr. Moreau to the 4th floor. Dr. Moreau, you're needed on the 4th floor for Dr. Williams."

"Duty calls," Rick said, after hearing the announcement.

Michonne nodded and smiled, "It does. Um…I...will see you later, then. Enjoy thinking about your stuff….and things." Michonne said, a new twinkle in her eye. She did her usual small finger wave and slipped out of the door.

Rick watched the door, even after she left, with a permanent smile on his face. A maybe and a complicated. Not the ideal answer but still an answer that showed him that there was a possibility. She had accepted his advances and has now confirmed that it wasn't just her being nice to him, but flirting. A maybe and a complicated. He could work with that.

0000000000000

 **Michonne**

Michonne slipped out of Rick's room a smile stamped on her face. She was beginning to wonder if she was misguided in her thoughts about him. That it was a crush that would end as quickly as he was discharged hospital. So when he implied up the possibility of seeing her anywhere but the hospital, on a date, made her step lighter and her face glow.

"Couldn't just page me, huh?" Michonne asked with a small smirk as she stopped next to Sasha who was standing a few feet outside of a patient's room.

"Wanted to switch things up," Sasha said with a shrug. "My patient said to me today, 'Doc, I think something is up with my stomach.' I say, 'Okay, can you describe the pain?' He says, 'Nope, I'mma need to see someone who specializes in this.' Can you believe that? He hasn't told me any symptoms as if all I know is the heart." Sasha said, shaking her head as she spoke.

Michonne chuckled, "Well you did study _a lot_ about the heart."

Michonne and Sasha had been friends since medical school and when they went to two different hospitals for their residencies, Michonne with Atlanta and Sasha with New York, they continued to stay in close contact. When Michonne moved her work to Kings County Hospital and Sasha was looking for a new change of pace from the city life Michonne quickly told her when there was a spot open for a cardiothoracic surgeon and Sasha had been in Kings County ever since.

"Alright but I can at least take an educated guess with symptoms, geez." As Sasha spoke her eyes were forward on her patient, finally she glanced over at Michonne. "...What's up with you?" Her face contorted in confusion as she took her friend's presence. Something was...different about her.

"Nothing up's with me…." Michonne said, turning her glance to the patient. While she and Sasha were close she hadn't told anyone about her feelings about Rick. One reason being that he was still her current patient and the next being that she hadn't been sure whether the flirting would abruptly end once he was discharged.

"Something is up with you." Sasha turned so she was fully facing Michonne. "What happened, huh? You finally broke up with that boy?"

Michonne chuckled a bit and rolled her eyes, Sasha was not one to hold her tongue. Especially on her opinion of Mike. "No, I have not broken up with Mike."

"But something's got you thinking about it I can tell. Or someone. Who's got you looking all...happy?" Sasha asked, squinting over at her friend.

"What if I'm just happy? Can't I just be happy?"

"No one is this happy after working till…..what time is it now?"

Michonne chuckled, "Almost 1."

"And you've been here since?"

"6 am."

Sasha waved her friend off, "Please that means you had to at least been up at 4. And you were probably running around the house doing little things for Andre before he woke up so 3 is more realistic, and you're telling me you're just happy for no reason?"

"That sounds about right." Michonne said with a smirk, "I'm gonna go check on your patient." She said as she began walking towards their room.

"I know you're lying!" Sasha called out to her with a smirk as she watched her walk off.

00000000000000000

 **Rick**

It was now visiting hours and Rick was being visited by Carl and friend Daryl Dixon. Daryl and Rick's friendship goes back to childhood and the two men even worked together with Daryl being there when Rick had been shot.

"Now Rick I don't know if you're aware but your boy over here got himself a girlfriend…." Daryl started off with a smirk.

"Oh really? I really did miss a lot…" Rick said with a growing grin.

Carl groaned as he sat his backpack down on the floor. The two of them had entered the room about 10 minutes ago and they were already on the topic of his prospective love life. "I do not have a girlfriend."

"I saw him walking around town with this girl the other day….." Daryl continued with a smirk.

Carl groaned again, "Okay I'm gonna go downstairs to the cafeteria and hopefully we could move on from this topic when I get back." Carl said as he rolled his eyes at the two men who were now chuckling, as he left the room.

"He's never gonna come back here as long as you're around," Rick said with a smirk.

Daryl chuckled, "He'll be fine." He sat down at in one of the chairs and grabbed the remote, flipping the channel until he landed on whatever sports game was on. The two of them sat in silence as they watched the game.

"You making a mess of things without me at the force?" Rick asked with a slight smirk.

Daryl chuckled slightly, "Running better than when you were there…"

Rick chuckled, "Don't you get tired of your lies?"

"Who's lying?" Daryl said with a smirk still planted on his face.

Rick chuckled as he heard the sounds of voices approaching. One of them belonging to Carl and the other Michonne.

"Dad, don't you think Michonne can be my primary doctor? I think so." Carl said with a grin as he entered the room with Michonne. Carl had run into her while in the lunchroom and had at least thought he had effectively talked her into the idea of becoming his primary doctor despite what his father had said.

Rick's eyes lit up in seeing Michonne and he smiled, "Did Carl drag you up here to talk about this? You know she actually works right?" He said glancing at his son and then back at Michonne.

Michonne laughed softly, "Its okay I have about...15 minutes left of my lunch break. Your son's persistent."

"That's one way to put it," Rick said with a half-smile.

While Carl seemed to not notice any subtle flirting between Daryl noticed….something between the two of them. He cleared his throat slightly and stood to introduce himself. "Hey doc, I'm Daryl Dixon I have the pleasure of working with this poor fool." He said with a smirk and a handshake.

"Doctor Michonne Moreau, nice to meet you." She paused for a second, "Any relation to Merle Dixon?"

Daryl nodded, "He's my brother."

Michonne smiled widely, "You didn't tell me you worked with his brother." She said, turning to Rick for a moment. She held his glance for a moment and turn turned back to Daryl, "I have some interesting stories about your brother."

Daryl chuckled a bit and nodded, "I think mine can beat yours."

"Um so about this doctor thing…." Carl said, attempting to get them back on subject.

Michonne chuckled, "Unfortunately I can't be your primary doctor. I wouldn't be able to fit you into my schedule but if you have any general surgery needs come visit me."

"I told you, Carl," Rick said with a wide grin that often comes with an I told you so.

"Yeah, yeah…" Carl said with a sigh.

"So, I go to the lunchroom to eat lunch and I can't find you! And here you are with a patient." Said Sasha who was leaning against the open door with a slight smirk.

Michonne rolled her eyes playfully, "Everyone this is Doctor Sasha Williams. She's our heart surgeon and apparently can't eat lunch by herself."

Sasha gasped, feigning shock. "I see you all got the rude doctor." Her eyes went around the room, lingering slightly on Daryl's longer. Before she could say something else both she and Michonne's pagers went off. "And just like that lunch break is over. Nice meeting you all."

"I'll probably see you guys later," Michonne said with a small smile, and a wave while she is talking to the whole room, her attention was focused on Rick.

As both of the women quickly left to attend to whatever they were called to. Rick watched as Michonne left and after a few moments, Daryl broke the silence. "I gonna come visit you some more…" He mumbled to no one in particular.

Carl chuckled, "I think Daryl likes Dr. Williams…"

Daryl let out a slight groan, "man ain't nobody said that…"

"I think it's time to talk about his love life," Carl said with a wide grin.

Rick watched as his son and best friend bantered back and forth and he couldn't help but chuckle at the two. In the back of his mind, he was holding onto his most recent moment with Michonne. Her laugh and smile. How she talked to the room but then also talked to him as if he was the only one there all at once. He was smiling as he watched Carl and Daryl go back forth but his smile also was because of her.

000000000000

 **Michonne**

Michonne was leaving work for the night. She was tired but happy. Her small moments with Rick had made her day all that much better and made her long day feel not as long. She has changed out of her uniform and was proceeding down to the elevators before she was stopped by one of the nurses.

"Dr. Moreau, I was looking for you." Said a new, young nurse named Brittany.

"Brittney, I'm off the clock. Is it an emergency?" Michonne asked.

"I mean…not really I guess." Brittney said with a shrug, "Mr. Grimes wanted to know if you were still around and I told him I would go see."

Michonne attempted to hide the smile that quickly popped up at the mention of Rick and his wanting to see her. "Um, anything he needed specifically?"

Brittney shrugged and shook her head, "Nope."

Michonne gave her a small smile. While she often preferred the nurses with more experience Brittney and her lack of questions she asked was currently benefiting Michonne. "I'll go see what he needs. Thank you for letting me know." As Brittney nodded with a smile and turned to leave Michonne stepped into the elevator and went up, inside of down, with a smile.

Once she got to Rick's room she lightly tapped on the door and smiled when she heard his raspy "come in" that she had quickly learned meant he was fighting off sleep. She entered the room and smiled, leaning against the door as she closed it behind her. "My nurse told me you were looking for me?"

Rick smiled a bit and nodded, "I didn't realize you were about to leave I wouldn't have made her go looking for you."

"It's okay, what do you need?" Michonne asked with a soft smile.

Rick paused up at her and then shook his head, with an embarrassed smile "uh...nothing actually."

Michonne chuckled a bit, it seemed he had asked for her to come to his room for no other reason than to see her once more. She took out a pack of mints from her bag and popped one in her mouth. She shook the pack at Rick, which seemed to become a nightly ritual between them, and he nodded. She walked over to him and placed one in his hand. "You know, I'm not usually waiting for my comatose patients to wake up just so I can flirt with them." She said with a smirk.

Rick chuckled, "you telling me you don't give mints to everyone?"

Michonne laughed lightly as she sucked on her mint, rolling it in her mouth. "I don't actually, believe it or not. And I'm not one to go to my patient's room if there isn't anything wrong with them."

"My foot fell asleep," Rick said with a grin.

Michonne laughed genuinely at his joke, "your foot fell asleep?"

"It did," Rick said, his grin not going anywhere.

"You may wanna stick with Brittney then cause the other nurses will tell you some pretty rude things if you made them come in here for that." She said with a smirk.

"Who says I want them to be the ones who come in here?"

Michonne smiled, once again her gaze catching the floor as she could feel Rick's eyes on her. She had patients flirt with her before but she was always able to meet the flirting with a dead stare. But with Rick, she was brought back to her teenage days when the quarterback of her high school football team would wink at her. After a moment she finally looked up, the remnants of a smile still sprinkled across her face. "I gotta go home and you should get some sleep."

"You gotta go?" Rick repeated with a half-smile.

"I gotta go." She responded, softly. His looks seemed to even alter the way she spoke, making everything about her soft.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You'll see me tomorrow." She smiled brightly and gave him a small wave before leaving, as usual, she felt his eyes on her as she left and she couldn't help but enjoy it.

"What was wrong with him?" Brittney asked once she saw Michonne step out of his room.

Michonne paused for a moment and then smiled, "uh, his foot fell asleep. I'll see you tomorrow Brittney." She walked back to the elevators, happy, any stress or worry of the day slipping off of her thanks to a simple visit with Rick.

 **A/N: Yay new chapter :) How are you guys liking the different perspectives throughout the chapter? Later on it will eventually merge but for now it's separate. Is it fine having the two different perspectives jump around in one chapter or would you guys prefer two different ones? Let me know! This story has picked up hella fast so I'm glad you guys like it! Thank you for the faves/favorites/reviews. Lost in a dark place update will happen later this week :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Michonne**

"Momma! I want pancakes!" Andre said excitedly. Michonne was going into work for a night shift so she was able to spend the day at home with him. They were currently both in the kitchen after Michonne was awakened to some light tapping to her face from Andre. Mike wasn't home, after a night of him sleeping on the couch he left a brief note in the morning saying he was out looking for jobs. Michonne wasn't sure if she believed him, as it always seemed to be his excuse, but she couldn't be bothered to ask him.

"Andre, is that how we ask?" She said, her eyebrow raised and her voice stern yet gentle

" _Please_ , momma can I have some pancakes?" He asked, emphatically.

Michonne chuckled at his persistence, "banana pancakes fine with you?"

"Yes! Banana pancakes! …..please!" He said after a slight pause, remembering to say please.

Michonne laughed again and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "okay what do we need for pancakes hm?"

"Umm…..bananas!" Andre said excitedly.

Michonne smiled and nodded, "good job peanut! Let's get our bananas."

00000000000000000000

 **A few hours later**

Michonne was getting ready for work with Andre blissfully playing with his toy cars on her bed. "You're gonna go to sleep when daddy tells you to right Andre?" She asked him.

"Yes, momma." He said as he continued to play.

"And no whining when it's bed time right? Why don't we whine?"

"Umm…..cause big boys don't whine!" He said proudly, answering her question.

Michonne smiled and nodded as she put her locs in a ponytail. She sat next to Andre on her bed, "that's right you are a big boy."

After a few moments of playing with his car Andre looked up, "momma, your bed is comfy!"

Michonne chuckled and nodded, "I know baby."

"So you should sleep here more momma!" Andre said, innocently. Noting how often his mother shared his bed despite the definite comfiness of hers.

Michonne opened her mouth to speak but didn't say anything for a moment. Now incredibly aware of her son's observant behavior. "Um...well…are you saying that you don't wanna share your bed anymore?" She asked with a small smile, trying to make a joke out of it.

"But momma, sometimes daddy sleeps on the couch too! But the bed is way more comfy than the couch!"

Michonne bit on her lip for a moment and then spoke again, "um…." She was trying to think of something to say, she tried, to be honest with her son most of the time but there was no easy way to say that she simply didn't love his dad anymore. "Sometimes Andre things are complicated…"

"...adults are weird!" Said Andre, concluding his thoughts on the subject.

Michonne smiled a bit and nodded, "yeah I agree." She looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed a bit, "okay mommas gotta go to work now." She pulled him into her lap and gave him a tight squeeze and several kisses over his face causing him to giggle.

"Momma! No more kisses!" He protested while giggling.

Michonne laughed and pulled away, "okay I'm done. We're gonna have good dreams tonight right?" She asked him

Andre nodded happily and smiled, "and, you gonna have a good day at work momma, right?"

Michonne nodded, "yes I will." She gave him one more kiss on the forehead before taking him off her lap. "Momma loves you."

"Love you too momma."

Michonne smiled, "okay, come on let's go to the living room." She said lightly patting him as he got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom in front of Michonne.

As they both made it to the living room Andre jumped up onto the couch where Mike was. "I'm leaving, I'll be home late." She said to Mike as she was about to leave, grabbing her things.

"Bye." Mike simply said.

Michonne sighed slightly to herself rolling her eyes, "bye baby." She said directing it to Andre who was too busy playing with his toys.

"Bye momma!" He said, looking up at her and smiling.

000000000000000

 **Michonne**

Michonne had worked in the ER for a few hours now and had finally gotten a short but needed break. She was leaning against a wall nursing a coffee when she realized that she hadn't seen Rick at all. They had made a habit of seeing each other, at least for a short time, on days she had to work. She knew he was soon to be discharged and she wasn't sure how many more times they would see each other once he left. He had a job and while he won't be too busy in the beginning he would be eventually.

She looked up at the clock noting the time and decided to see if he was still awake.

Once she got to his room she lightly knocked on his door. She paused and assumed he was sleeping. She began to turn away but stopped when she heard his raspy come in. She smiled to herself before entering.

"Hey…" Rick said with a sleepy smile, despite being tired his eyes still lit up when he saw her.

"Hey," Michonne responded, "sorry I didn't see you earlier I'm on the night shift."

"It's okay, how is it down there?"

Michonne smiled a bit, "uh, crazy. But it's a Saturday night so what more can I expect. What did you do today?"

"Physical rehab saw my son earlier….and saw you tonight so...a good day," Rick said with a light smile.

Michonne smiled, "you know um...you are going to be discharged soon."

"I know," Rick said with a nod.

There was a small pause before Rick continued.

"I'm gonna see you...out there?" He said with a slight tilt of the head indicating that out there meant anywhere but the hospital.

Michonne bit down on her lip smiling a bit, "it may still be complicated, Rick…"

Rick shrugged a bit, "I'll be around...waiting..." he said with a small smile.

Michonne smiled again, "uh...you should I know I have a son…"

"So do I." Said Rick with a grin.

Michonne chuckled a bit, "yeah but mine is young. 3 years old….may be hard for him to get use to a different man in my life…"

"I'm good with kids. Trust me." Rick said with a smile. Another pause, "...but you think I'll be in your life?"

Michonne giggled a bit, covering her mouth with her hand. "Rick…" She said with a wide smile.

Rick laughed lightly, "sorry, sorry I'll back off."

Michonne shook her head, "don't." She said softly.

Before Rick spoke her pager began to go off, "I gotta go. Um...what are the chances you'll be awake in the morning when I leave?"

"I'll be awake," Rick said, surely.

Michonne smiled and nodded, "see you in the morning then."

0000000000000000

 **Rick**

Rick had awoken to the light shining through his windows. He looked at the clock through half opened eyes. Just a little past 6 am, the hospital had turned him into an early bird. When he had days off he would remember waking up at 10 with Carl trudging downstairs soon after with his hair a mess and eyes still half open. The two of them would discuss what was going in both of their lives as Rick would come home late for work during the week.

The weekend was a time for them to catch up and bond while eating slightly burnt pancakes. He couldn't wait to be home to start this tradition back up with his son. However, for now, he could get use to a morning visit for Michonne. Maybe they were in the midst of starting their own traditions, he thought. As if on cue he heard a light knock that he was able to always identify as Michonne's. Her knock was always light, similar to her disposition when she was with him.

"Come in." He said to the knocking and he smiled when he saw Michonne come in. She was no longer in scrubs and wore tight jeans, which Rick was always thankful for, and a loose fitting blouse that should have had (to Rick at least) one more button undone.

"Hey, you're awake," Michonne said with a smile.

"I told you I would be...How was last night?" He asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. He smiled at her level of comfort with him.

"It was crazy. I thought moving to a smaller hospital would have fewer nights like last night. Why are you guys so rowdy?"

Rick chuckled, "Now just imagine being a cop here on Friday night."

"Oh my god, I don't know how you guys do it. Someone came in so drunk with a huge gash in his stomach took 3 cops to bring him and he wouldn't lay down! We eventually had to use restraints but I would hate to have your job." Michonne said with a sympathetic smile.

"Trust me, we can't wait to hand them off to the surgeons."

"Oh, I'm sure!" She said with a knowing smile, as she got off of his bed. "I gotta go get some sleep...Or at least try depends on what my son wants."

Rick nodded, "I remember those days. You got a picture of him?"

Michonne smiled and walked over to him, taking out her phone. "Ever since I had him he's pretty much all I take pictures of now." She said as she showed Rick her most recent pictures of Andre, many of him with a wide smile. She scrolled through, pausing for a moment on each one until she stopped on a slightly out of focus picture of her, her smile small and coy. "Uh, sorry that one he took himself could you tell?"

"I like that one…" Rick said with a small smile that made Michonne smile at the floor. "What's your son's name?"

"Andre." She said, meeting his eyes again.

"Andre...that's a good name. He's a cute kid. Looks like his mother." He said with a smile.

Michonne smiled at him her eyes bright. They were both silent but he could tell that she seemed to want to say something. "I gotta go…" She said after a few minutes. "Too early for a mint?" She asked him as she dug through her purse for one.

"Uh...you tell me," Rick said with a half-smile.

Michonne laughed lightly, "I don't think there's ever a wrong time for one." She said as she handed him his mint and took one for yourself. "I'm on the night shift again tonight so I'll see you around midnight." She said with a smile.

"See you then." Said Rick.

She gave him a small wave and turned, leaving the room.

Rick smiled to himself watching her leave. He let his thoughts linger on her before they were interrupted by a knock from a nurse.

"Breakfast, Mr. Grimes?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah I'll take some breakfast thanks." He said with a small smile as his food was set in front of him.

000000000000000

 **One week later**

 **Rick**

"Dad, are you excited to come home?" Carl said as he sat next to his father in one of his last hospital visits.

Rick nodded, "yup, just one more week. You excited to have your old man home?"

Carl shrugged, nonchalantly, "yeah I guess…"

Rick chuckled, "I'm gone for a little while and you become too cool for me?"

Carl laughed lightly, "yep." He said with a wide grin.

Rick chuckled again, "alright cool guy."

"What's gonna be the first thing you do when you get home?" Carl asked.

"Uh...eat something that's not hospital food. And sleep in a bed that's not a hospital bed."

"Real interesting dad," Carl said with a sarcastic smile.

Rick laughed, "Alright well what do you suggest I do?"

"Well, I think first you make some of your spaghetti…"

"Wait, wait it's my first day back and I'm already cooking for you?"

Carl thought for a moment, "...did Michonne say you _can't_ cook?"

"I'm gonna make sure she does!"

Carl shook his head, laughing as he did so. "Okay, _if_ Michonne says you can cook you make spaghetti first and then we can watch a movie. One of the ones you missed when you were still asleep!"

"And would one of those movies happen to be about one of your superheroes?" Rick asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"...that's really beside the point dad!"

Rick chuckled, "alright, alright I'll watch your superhero movie this time."

"And make spaghetti?" Carl asked hopefully.

"We'll see about that one."

Carl nodded, "I can work with that."

"Yeahh, I bet," Rick said with a smirk.

There was a small pause between them. "It's gonna be good to have you home dad."

Rick smiled softly and nodded, "I know son. It's gonna be good to be home."

000000000000000000

 **One week later**

 **Rick**

Rick was finally leaving the hospital. He was packing the few things he had there and was excited to go home. However, he had also wondered if he would see Michonne before he left. And now that he was leaving what were the chances of them seeing each other outside of the hospital.

"Has, uh, Mr. Grimes been discharged yet?...Okay, thanks." Said Michonne from outside of his room.

He smiled to himself when he heard her, specifically hearing her talk about him. He heard her light knock soon afterwards and invited her in as usual.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if I missed you or not. My surgery went on a little longer than I thought it would." Michonne said with a smile as she entered his room.

"Hey, it's okay. Your surgery, it went well?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, it did actually. Thanks for asking." She paused for a moment, "you ready to go home?"

"Ready to leave here, yeah. But umm...not ready to stop seeing you." Rick said with a smile as Michonne attempted to hide her smile.

After a moment she looked up at him again, "you would umm…like to know the rules for you when you leave here?"

Rick smiled at her obvious subject change. "Yeah."

"Okay so, you still need to come here for physical rehab twice a week. And for now only office work at the station, you'll need medical clearance to be back in the field so we'll give you that when your people at work and our people here feel like you're ready. No heavy lifting. And you'll need to make a follow-up appointment for next month."

Rick nodded, "Carl wants me to make him spaghetti can I get a doctor's note out of that?"

Michonne laughed and nodded, taking out a small pad from her pocket. "No...spaghetti...cooking...for...a week?" She asked, writing down as she wrote.

"Let's make it two," Rick said with a grin.

Michonne smiled and nodded, "no spaghetti cooking for two weeks." She ripped off the paper and handed it to him. "Doctors orders."

Rick smiled, "thanks for this." He felt his pocket buzz from his phone and glanced at it. "That's my ride…" He said, getting up.

"Okay...it was nice having you as a patient Rick," Michonne said softly.

Rick nodded, "it was nice having you as a doctor…" As he stood, a few feet between them, he made sure to actively tell himself to avoid looking at her lips. Now being so close to her the urge to kiss her grew stronger. He felt his phone buzz again, interrupting him from his thoughts. "I gotta go."

"I think that's my line, Mr. Grimes," Michonne said with a smile and Rick enjoyed the flirtiness that came with her calling him Mr. Grimes.

Rick chuckled a bit and nodded. "It is…" He paused for a moment. "Uh, look. When things aren't...complicated anymore give me a call. Come visit the station when you have a free day...you get free days right?" He asked with a smirk.

Michonne laughed and nodded, "yeah I get free days." She took her pad back out and handed it to him along with her pen. "What's your number?"

"This mean you're gonna call?" Rick asked with a smile as he wrote it down.

Michonne giggled a bit, "Maybe I need your number for emergency situations."

"Isn't that why y'all have files?" Rick asked with a grin.

Michonne smiled again and shrugged, "maybe."

Rick chuckled and nodded, "...I'll see you around Michonne?"

"You'll see me around Rick."

"Alright…" Rick felt his phone buzz again and chuckled to himself. "You figured they would have more patience with a guy who was in a coma."

Michonne chuckled and nodded, "I think they wasted all their patience in that month and a half you were asleep."

Rick nodded, "I think you got a point there." He paused again. Taking her in for what he hoped wasn't the last time, "don't be a stranger."

"I'll try not to be," Michonne said with a smile as Rick began walking to the door. "Get home safe. Make sure you get some rest."

"Make sure you do the same," Rick said with a small smile, walking backwards as he exited the room, making sure to get as much of her as he can. "Goodbye, Dr. Moreau."

Michonne smiled, "goodbye Mr. Grimes"

 **A/N: yay new chapter! Rick is out of the hospital! When will they finally go out? That's for me to know and you to find out! :) glad you guys are enjoying this as always thank you for the faves/follows/reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **A/N: New update! For those of you who also read Lost in a Dark Place I'll spare you from rereading the same authors note. For those that don't the reason for my long break was that I was finishing my last year in grad school! Now that I am finished I hope to be back with more constant updates. Thanks for reading :)**

 **Rick**

"I can't take a desk job any longer." Said, Rick, as he planted his head on his desk. Rick had been back at work for a few weeks and not nearly enough time has passed to get off medical leave.

"Yeah well you're replacement ain't that great either. Where do they get these new kids from? Don't know how to do shit." Daryl mumbled, leaning on Rick's desk.

"I rather be out there with a kid who doesn't know anything then in here doing paperwork."

"I doubt that man," Daryl said with a sigh. After a moment again, "...Did I tell you about the hot date I got tonight?" Daryl asked with a wide grin.

"Hot date? Now, what woman in Kings County is trying to go out with you?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Daryl glared at Rick and then continued on with his sentence " _Anyway_ , you remember your doctor's friend? The heart girl, Sasha? Well, last night I had to bring this guy to the hospital and guess who just so happened to be working that night?" Daryl asked with a grin.

Rick shook his head and smiled "Sasha?"

"Sasha fucking Williams, you damn right. Anyway, we get to talking and next thing you know I've got a date tonight." Daryl said with a wide grin.

"Try not to scare her off." Said Rick with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Rick but when was the last time you talked to Doctor Michonne?" Said Daryl with a knowing look since he already knew the answer.

Rick sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's been...a while." He mumbled to himself. It's been a few weeks and Rick hadn't seen Michonne in the hospital the times he was there for PT nor did he hear from her. He didn't get her number and contemplated going to the hospital just to see her a few times but he decided against it, not wanting to look desperate. Now his hope was beginning to dwindle.

"Look, man, she'll call. Hospital is busy work; you know?" Said Daryl attempting to console his friend.

"Yeah...I guess."

"... Want to go get some lunch? I'll pay." Said Daryl with a nudge to Ricks arm and a smile.

"Not the cheap stuff?"

Daryl paused for a moment and then sighed, "Not the cheap stuff."

Rick grinned, getting out of his seat. "Let's go before your partner starts looking for you."

"Oh god, you're right." Said Daryl, looking around for a moment before quickly walking out of the station with Rick chuckling behind him.

0000000000000000

 **Michonne**

Michonne had been busy, to say the least. Today was the only day she hadn't been on call in a while and when Andre was in preschool she spent the day looking for apartments. After meeting Rick, recognizing the feelings she hadn't felt for years, excitement, giddiness, hope, she realized that a life with Mike for Andre wasn't the life she wanted and now they were no longer together.

However, as of now she still lived with Mike and after several arguments, she decided on him keeping the apartment and her moving out would be for the best. She still struggled with figuring out how she would tell Andre that they were moving and that his father wasn't coming with them. In the midst of her looking at apartments online, she heard her phone ring and couldn't help but shake her head when she saw the caller id.

"You know there are other doctors at Kings County you could talk to right?" Said Michonne with a smirk as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Not gonna lie Michonne these doctors are boooooooooring." Said Sasha, on her lunch break she snacked on apple slices as she rested on a lounge chair in the doctor's lounge.

"Have you even talked to them about something not regarding work since you got there?" Asked Michonne.

"...I can just tell that they are boring, okay? Enough about me let me live through you. What are you doing on your day off?" Asked Sasha.

"Nothing exciting, looking at apartments," Michonne said with a small sigh. "Everything is either too far from work or too far from 'Dres school."

"I can't believe you're getting rid of that apartment Mich, it's beautiful!" Sasha said the pout implied in her tone.

"I know, but honestly I didn't want to fight over this. He can have the apartment. I'm hoping by giving him this he won't try to get full custody of Dre." There was a hint of worry in Michonne's voice. In the back of her mind was the idea of Mike taking her to court to get full custody of Andre. She had three years of Andre. of watching him grow and slowly become his own person and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

Sasha sighed, "You really think he would take Andre from you?"

"I think...if he felt like he had no other choice he would...I think if he is still feeling angry once we move he will. He could use my time at work against me, you know?"

Sasha paused before speaking again, "...So just speaking as devil's advocate who is gonna watch Andre when he's home? And you're working? Are you gonna cut down your hours?"

"I can't just cut down my hours, we are basically living off of a one-person salary now. I guess I can have my mom come down until I find a babysitter…" Michonne sighed deeply again before closing her laptop. "Alright, enough of this tell me something good. Where are you going with Daryl tonight?"

"He hasn't told me! I'm excited though, it's been awhile." Sasha said with a smile.

"It has been; I'm excited for you too. You better tell me everything."

"Oh, I'm gonna be on the phone with you as soon as I step in the door." Sasha paused, "What about you? Technically you're single...are you gotta call Mr. Grimes?"

"...I haven't decided yet. It's been a while, what if he forgot about me and he's on to the next girl?"

Sasha sighed at what she thought was certainly a dumb thought. "If he forgot about you he would certainly remember you as soon as you saunter into that police office with some tight jeans on."

Michonne laughed lightly, "I doubt it'll be that easy."

"And how would you know if you don't go?" Asked Sasha.

"... What if he's not there?"

"He'll be there. If not, I'm almost positive I can count the number of homes in this place on two hands so you'll find him…. I'm getting paged don't call me back until you've talked to him!" Said, Sasha, as the next thing Michonne heard was a click.

Michonne thought for a moment and then nodded. She needed to get out of the house anyway, so with that, she turned around and walked towards her room to find something to wear.

000000000000000

 **Rick**

"There's no way in hell that happened." Said Rick with a grin as both he and Daryl walked in from their lunch break.

"I'm telling you, man, when you were in your coma some crazy shit happened," Daryl said, also wearing a grin.

"I'm gonna need someone else to corroborate your story, Dixon," Rick said with a smirk.

"Officer Grimes, someone's here to see you." Said the office receptionist as both Daryl and Rick passed her desk.

"Really? Someone from a case?" Rick asked squinting and furrowing his brows.

"I don't think so. Honestly, I don't ever remember seeing her around here. She looks like she's from the city." Said the receptionist with a shrug.

"She?" Asked Rick with a raised eyebrow. He glanced over at his desk noticing the back of a woman with dreadlocks falling over her shoulder. He felt a nudge with come from Daryl.

"Go get her killer," Daryl said with a grin as he walked away, allowing Rick his alone time.

Rick bit his lip smiling a bit, he shook his shoulders and stood up straighter before walking over to her. "Doctor…" He said with a head nod.

Michonne looked up at him and smiled, god he missed that smile, she stood up to greet him. "I recall me telling you that we were on a first name basis, Rick." She was wearing jeans; he couldn't remember if her jeans were always this tight or if these were tighter than usual. She wore a burgundy tank top as well, exposing a sliver of her stomach and clingy to her breasts. A simple outfit that somehow looked like it was made just for her.

Rick nodded, running his hand through his hair. "Right...Michonne, how are you?"

"I'm okay. You look like you're doing good. Enjoying being back?" She asked. Her hands were placed in her back pocket and Rick wished he could be her hands if only for a moment.

"Office work ain't all it's cracked up to be, but uh I'll choose this over a coma any day." Said Rick. "...I uh...haven't been seeing you at the hospital."

"Yeahhh...I switched to a full-time night shift...Things are still complicated. Just...in different ways." She wore a faint smile and a glimmer in her eyes which gave Rick hope that he had lost just an hour ago.

"What's changed?" He asked her.

"Um...my boyfriend and I, we broke up. So I'm currently looking for a place to move to with Andre. It's a bit exhausting coming home to look for a new place to call home."

Rick nodded understandingly, it was clear now the reason why she had gone unseen for a while. "So... you're on a break from house hunting?"

Michonne laughed lightly and nodded, "Yeah I'm on a break…and willing to extend my break a little longer if you want." She spoke softly and maintained eye contact like she didn't want her words to be mistaken to be for anyone else but Rick.

Rick could feel his cheeks flush slightly as she spoke, "How long is your break?"

"Till tomorrow at 6 pm."

"Alright so uh...we should do something tonight then," he glanced at his watch, "6 works? I won't keep you out late."

Michonne smiled and nodded, "6 works." She paused for a moment writing down her address and number. "You can come to Atlanta, I can come to Kings County, or we can go someplace else. Just let me know." She dropped the paper in his open palm and the familiar feeling of her touch on his created a warmth in him that he missed. "Just as long as it's not the same place Daryl is taking Sasha." She said with a small smirk.

Rick chuckled a bit and nodded. "I promise not the same place." There was a brief silence for a moment, he could feel her eyes still on him as his eyes made their way up and down her body.

As if she was allowing him to fully take her in, she spoke again once their eyes met. "I'll see you at six then Rick?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, I'll call you once I know where we are going." He said with a small smile.

"I'll be waiting." Said Michonne softly as she then turned away from him, making a few steps before hearing Rick call out to her.

"Michonne...you got a mint?" He asked, not wanting to break their tradition.

Michonne chuckled lightly before turning back to him, she took a few steps towards him. Closing the gap, creating a small gap of space between them, the smallest yet. "Here you go Rick." She said before dropping a mint in his hand.

Rick could feel his heart rate increase due to their proximity, knowing that all he could do is bend down and kiss her. But he resisted and after what felt like an eternity he finally responded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rick. See you later tonight." Her smile was inviting and warm and she left it with him before she turned around once more and began toward the exit.

Rick watched her until she was fully gone and he smiled to himself. After a moment of relishing in the moment, he looked around to notice most of his fellow co-workers staring in his direction. Rick cleared his throat a bit before popping the mint in his mouth and sitting at his desk. There was a second before he began typing on the computer again and a moment later the murmurs of a police station started up again and he could tell the attention was off of him. As Rick began to type a large smile began to grow on his face, he was ready and excited to see this doctor he had, outside of the hospital on a date. He could feel his small crush growing larger by the second.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Michonne**

After successfully and finally meeting with Rick again after his discharge from the hospital Michonne felt a mixture of happiness, relief, and nervousness. Happiness and relief because she was finally going to see Rick on a date, somewhere she could talk and knew she wasn't going to get interrupted by her pager going off or her name over the intercom. They can talk and she can finally learn more about him and he can do the same for her. But she also felt nervous, starting something new for her use to be exciting and it still is, but now she also had a son she had to take into consideration.

With a move (hopefully) in the near future and the possibility of someone new in her life Michonne knew she had to talk to Dre soon, now she just had to figure out how. As she thought of the way to talk to her son she had stopped in front of Andres preschool, ready to pick him up. She parked and exited her car, sitting on her car hood as she waited for the children's teacher to bring them outside. As she waited she felt a buzz from her cell phone, she took it out and read a text that said _Does tonight at 7 work for you? I can pick you up._ And then another text right after _This is Rick by the way._ Michonne couldn't help but laugh at his last text, of course, it was you, she thought and she responded back _Yes, I'll see you at 7_.

"Momma!" Michonne heard just as she sent the text, she looked up to see Andre running toward her with his arms wide open.

Michonne laughed lightly and then squatted and opened her arms for him in the same fashion, as he made it to her he wrapped his arms around her as Michonne showered him kisses. "Peanut!" She exclaimed in between kisses.

Andre giggled in between kisses, "Momma, too many kisses!" He proclaimed in between his giggling.

Michonne smiled and pulled back, "One more?"

Andre thought for a moment and then gave her a small nod, "One more."

Michonne grinned widely before giving him several kisses on the neck inciting giggling one more time. She pulled away and smiled, "Okay, mommas done! How was school peanut?"

"It was good! I ate alllll my lunch!" Andre said proud of himself.

"Oh my goodness, you must be so strong now! Can you carry momma car to then?" She asked lightly leaning against him.

Andre laughed a bit, "No Momma you're too heavy! You need daddy to lift you."

Michonne chuckled a bit as she got up from her squat, taking by his hand she walked to the back seat and once the car door was open she placed him in his car seat. "Oh really? I think daddy needs to eat a few more of his veggies before he can pick momma up!" She said with a small smirk as she buckled him up and then entered her side of the car.

"Veggies make my tongue sad." Said Andre with a small pout, repeating a phrase Michonne would use asking him if his tongue was sad or happy when he ate certain foods.

Michonne laughed as she began driving them home, "Veggies make our tongue sad but what do they make our body feel like?"

Andre thought for a moment before responding "... Happy!"

"Very good, Peanut," Michonne said happily, proud of the way her son was absorbing her messages. It amazed her how smart and aware he was of everything. She was unsure of how to tell Andre that his father and her will no longer be together but she knew it had to be done sooner rather than later.

00000000000

 **A few hours later**

Michonne had just finishing severing Andre dinner and now she was washing dishes. Mike had come home a few moments earlier, from doing...Michonne wasn't sure honestly. Since their breakup their conversation has become minimal, mainly their conversation was focused on Andre.

"Andre, come give momma your plate," Michonne said to her son who was finishing up his dinner.

"Momma, I ate it all! Can I have a cookie?" He asked happily as he walked over to her giving her his bowl.

Michonne chuckled as she took the plate and began washing it, "You gotta wait for the food in your tummy to settle first and then yes, you can have a cookie." She said as she dried off her hands on a nearby towel. She then squatted "Momma is gonna go out tonight to see her friend, but I'll remind daddy to give you your cookie okay?"

Andre nodded and thought for a moment, "Are you going out with Aunt Sasha?"

Michonne shook her head, "No not Aunt Sasha you haven't met this friend."

Andre squinted at her wondering how his mother could possibly have friends he didn't know about. "Who?" He asked inquisitively.

"I see someone put on their nosy pants today." Said Michonne with a small smirk as she stood up.

Andre giggled and looked down at his pajama pants, "No these are my regular pants!"

"Really? Cause they look pretty nosey to me." Said Michonne as she walked out of the kitchen with Andre following behind her.

"Momma you gotta look these pants don't have noses on them!" Andre insisted.

Michonne turned back to him and inspected his pants making sure there were no noses. "I guess you're right Peanut...so why are you being so nosy?" She asked as she lightly tickled him and he let out a giggle. Once she stopped she smiled at him, "Now if it's okay with you can momma get dressed?"

Andre smiled and nodded his approval, "Yes!"

Michonne chuckled, "Thanks, Peanut."

"...Can I get a cookie now?" Andre asked happily.

Michonne chuckled a bit and shook her head, "Not yet baby."

Andre pouted a bit but nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna go play in my room!" Said, Andre, as he then ran over to his room.

"Door open!" Michonne reminded him.

"Yes, momma!" He shouted over from his room.

Michonne smiled to herself as she opened the door to her own room, where Mike was. "Hey…" She said to him as she began to go through her clothes to figure out what to wear.

"Hey…" Said Mike in response, he was watching television but paid attention to her as she searched through the closet. "... You're going out?"

Michonne nodded, "Yeah...I shouldn't be out too late. There's still some leftover food if you're hungry. Oh and I told Dre he can have a cookie so maybe in an hour?"

Mike nodded still watching her as she moved around their room, "You going out with Sasha or...someone else?"

Michonne sighed a bit to herself, she picked out a skirt, thought for a moment and then put it back. "Someone else." She had asked Rick where they were going but he was hush hush about it and was just told to wear _something kinda comfortable_. As she looked through her closet she wondered what was date appropriate while also being "kinda comfortable."

"Who's someone else?" Mike asked, breaking the silence. His tone was more worried versus accusatory, even though they had broken up now that she may be going on a date it had seemed a lot more official than before in his eyes.

"Mike...I'm not gonna argue with you..." Michonne discussed as she finally decided on a fitted knee length skirt and a denim button up that tied at the waist. She continued with her thought, "... But we are broken up. I haven't found a place to move _yet_ but we are still not together. If you want to go out with someone else, you can. And if I want to I will." She began to change her clothes in front of him, despite not being together there was still a maintained level of comfort with each other.

Mike thought for a moment, "When do you want to tell Dre?"

"I don't know…" Michonne said as she finished getting dressed and then placed her hair in a high bun. She put on a simple gold necklace with her initial _M_ on it and continued, "It has to be before we move I'm just not sure when." She walked across to the other side of the room, figuring out what shoes she was going to wear.

"I was thinking…" Mike began not finishing his sentence before Michonne cut him off.

"Mike." She said turning back to him, her tone firm. "Don't. I'm not doing this with you. We aren't doing this. We aren't teenagers we aren't doing some on again off again relationship. We have a kid. I told you that I'm done and I know you are too. You can't jump back in when it's convenient for you and think I'll just follow along." She turned back around, sipping on a pair of simple black canvas shoes. She walked over to her phone on a dresser, noticing a missed call from Rick and a text that read _Hey, I'm downstairs._ "I gotta go, Mike, remember to give Dre his cookie." She applied a deep red lipstick and grabbed a small purse before walking out of the room.

Michonne walked over to Andres room, peeking her head inside as he quietly played with his toy cars. "Peanut, momma is going. Let me get a kiss."

Andre looked up at his mother and scrunched up his face, displeased with her lipstick that he knew would get on his face. "No lipstick please!"

Michonne chuckled and nodded, "No lipstick." She bent down and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, leaving a slight lipstick mark. "Love you, peanut."

"Love you too momma! Do you work tomorrow?" Andre asked.

"Yes, I work tomorrow at night," Michonne responded.

Andre nodded, "Okay! Don't be out too late!" He said with a small pat on her head and a smile.

Michonne chuckled and gave him another kiss, "I won't. Make sure you go to bed on time and be good for daddy."

"I will!" Said Andre, assuring his mother.

Michonne smiled and gave him one more kiss before getting up from her squat and walking out of the room. "'Mike, I'm leaving!" She called out to him before grabbing her keys and exiting their apartment.

0000000000000

 **Rick & Michonne **

Michonne exited her apartment building, smiling once she saw Rick leaning against his car door. He wore a denim shirt as well which made Michonne chuckle a bit to herself at their matching shirts. He wore jeans as well with a pair of brown boots. A slight stumble on his face.

"Hi Rick," Michonne said stopping in front of him. "Sorry for keeping you waiting I was saying bye to Dre."

Rick took her in as she spoke quietly amazed by how easily she was able to come off as so striking. His eyes trailed down her and then back up, meeting her eyes. Finally, he spoke, "Uh, no it's okay. I understand...You look beautiful."

Michonne smiled looking down for a moment and then back up at him, "Thank you, I see we have similar denim taste," Rick chuckled a bit and then she continued, "Where are we going tonight?"

Rick nodded and moved from his car door, opening it for her so she can get in. Once she was in he went around to his side of the car and entered. "In Kings County, there is a fair in town so I was thinking we go there, I'm not sure how much of our town you've seen outside of the hospital."

Michonne nodded and smiled softly, "That sounds great. I hope you're prepared to lose some games." She said with a grin.

Rick laughed lightly as he began to drive, "I've been playing these games for years I don't think you know what you're going up against…" He said with a smirk.

000000000000000

Michonne exited the car with Rick holding the door open for her once they made it to the fair. Her eyes danced as she looked around the brightly lit fair. The rides were brightly colored with a large Ferris wheel that brought the place together. In between them and the Ferris wheel were smaller vendors off to the side, selling typical fair food, games to win prizes, and a few smaller rides including a small roller coaster, a carousel, bumper cars, and a few other rides. For a small town, the fair looked crowded like everyone came out for this town event.

"What you think?" Rick asked her, waiting for a response.

"It's great." She said turning back to him with a smile. "We should get some cotton candy, let's get some cotton candy," Michonne said happily.

Rick laughed lightly and nodded, "After you."

Michonne led the way through the crowd with Rick following behind her before they landed on a stand that promoted "THE BEST TREATS & SWEETS IN GEORGIA."

"Hey Bill," Said Rick to the man who worked the stand. "Can I get two cotton candies?" He asked as he handed over a few dollars.

"Of course Grimes," Bill said in return and in a minute or two he handed back two puffs of pink cotton candy on sticks.

Rick handed one to Michonne, thanking Bill and they continued on. "Is it the best cotton candy in Georgia or what?" Rick asked with a grin as he walked alongside Michonne the both of them pulling off tufts of cotton candy and then letting it dissolve in their mouths.

"Well, I gotta say I've never had bad cotton candy but...it is pretty great," Michonne said with a smile.

Rick nodded, "I can work with that. How was the rest of your day?"

"Besides seeing you?" Michonne asked as she looked up at him with a smile.

Rick chuckled, "Yeah, uh besides seeing me."

Michonne giggled a bit and continued, "Um I picked up Dre from preschool and then we got home and worked on some letters. I cooked dinner for him and then…I met up with you. So far so good. What about you? Are you enjoying being back?" She ended her sentence with popping the last of the cotton candy in her mouth, once it dissolved she lightly licked the tips of her finger.

Rick could feel his cheeks slightly flush as she licked her fingers and he watched for a second before squinting off into the distance, attempting to distract himself. "Uh, yeah. It's different working a desk job for a bit. I miss being out there, chasing after the bad guys. But, I don't want to end up in a hospital bed again so I gotta have some patience with this healing process."

Michonne nodded, "As your surgeon, I'm gonna ask you to not mess up my work."

Rick laughed lightly and nodded, "You did do a great job. The scar isn't even that big."

"Oh, I know," Michonne said with a knowing smile, aware of her talents without coming off as cocky. "You sound like an adrenaline junkie when you talk about chasing after the bad guys."

"In some ways...It's kind of crazy and scary to run after someone who can be dangerous, who you're assuming is dangerous. There's always a possibility of something like a coma...or worst. But when things do go right and safe there is a huge sense of...accomplishment." Said Rick.

Michonne smiled up at him, the sense of pride and happiness attached to his career. "I'm glad you're back to doing what you love Rick." Her voice warm and sincere. She noticed a game in the corner of her eye, small balloons lined the wall as well as variously sized prizes above. The goal, to pop as many balloons as you can with 5 tacks. "You ready to put your money where your mouth is Mr. Grimes?" She said with a sly smile as she walked over to the classic fair game.

Rick laughed gently and nodded, "You realize I shoot a gun for a living right?" He asked as they stood in front of the game and received their 5 tacks each.

"You realize my job requires precision right?" Michonne said with a smirk, she closed one eye and held the tack to eye level. She paused for a moment before throwing it and popping one balloon. She smiled widely and turned to him. "One down."

Rick raised a brow, impressed. "Alright, not bad." He said with a small smile. He similarly closed one eye and raised the rack to eye level, he threw it brushing past the balloon and not popping it.

Michonne stifled her smile and laid one hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry you're going to lose like this." She said with a wide grin.

Rick laughed, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. Now the real game is gonna start." He said with a smirk and she laughed lightly. They both began throwing their tacks simultaneously, Michonne missing one and Rick hitting one.

They were well matched and both were tied with one tack left, they threw theirs at the same time with Rick hitting one more balloon and Michonne missing her last balloon. Michonne pouted a bit and then gave him a small smile, "I guesss you won fair and square."

Rick chuckled and looked up at the prizes above, he picked out a medium-sized stuffed lion. Once he received it he turned to Michonne handing it off to her. "Something tells me this will get more use in your house than mine." He said with a small smile.

Michonne smiled brightly, a small glimmer in her eye. "Thank you," She said softly, they paused for a moment both facing each other. She could feel herself holding her breath and she actively wondered who was the last person she kissed who wasn't Mike. "Do you...want to pick the next fair event?" She asked with a small smile, an arm wrapped under her new stuffed lion.

Rick smiled and nodded, "Uh," He looked around "Ferris wheel?"

Michonne nodded, "Ferris wheel." They both turned walking towards the Ferris wheel their hands lightly brushing and in a comfortable silence, like this was their 100th date instead of their first. Once they made it to the Ferris wheel they waited on line for a bit, Rick standing behind Michonne and Michonne leaning against the railing. Once the ride opened again they both entered sitting in a light blue passenger car.

As the ride began and they started going up Rick faced her, a small space separating them. "I, um, want to thank you for coming by today and out tonight. You said it was complicated which I understand. I've been through some complicated things, to say the least. So, thank you for still coming despite that."

Michonne smiled softly, "I think if everyone stopped doing what they wanted to do because it was complicated nothing would get done. I'm really glad I'm here. I think this is...different. In a good way." She said softly, sure of her words.

Rick could feel his cheeks flush again, the second time tonight. He nodded a bit, unsure if his words would come out as eloquent as hers. "I think you're right." He finally said.

Michonne smiled softly, her eyes lingered on him for a moment before turning to their view overlooking Kings County. The lights from the fair illuminating the small town without overshadowing the stars that were rarely seen in Atlanta. "One of the best things about coming to work in Kings County is that sometimes when I'm on my break or it's a slow night, it's nice to come out and see the stars. The only hospital I worked at where you can see them."

"It's easy to take advantage of it when you live here. It's good to remember that not everyone has this." Rick responded.

Michonne nodded and they held a silence as they looked over the town, as they looked over the town Michonne could feel Rick's hand lightly grazing hers. The slight touch made her insides warm and a small smile appeared on her face. "I'm really glad I started working here." She said softly.

"I'm glad you did too. I thought about working in the city for a minute. But I'm glad I stayed here." Rick responded.

Michonne nodded, turning to him, "I'm glad you did too." She said, repeating her words back to him.

Rick's eyes danced on her for a second time that night, dropping from her eyes to her nose, to right above her lips, and then finally stopping at her lips. He stayed there for a moment before the ride came to an abrupt stop, back where they started.

Their passenger car opened and Michonne nudged him lightly. "I think we gotta get off Rick." She said with a smile.

Rick chuckled out of his daze and he slipped out of the car with Michonne following behind him, her lion wrapped in her arm. "Do you want to do anything else or should I take you home? Don't want to keep you out too late since you're working nights."

Michonne nodded, "My son did warn me not to be out too late." She said with a large smile. "You can take me home. But maybe tomorrow you can come stop by the hospital…If you're not too busy."

Rick smiled, appreciating her invite. "I won't be busy." He said as they began their walk from the fair and to his car.

Michonne looked down, smiling, and then looked back up. "Good." She said softly as they continued their walk.

000000000000000000000

In their drive back Rick and Michonne shared a few laughs and conversation about a commonality with them, their children. Now back at Michonne's home, Michonne was slightly leaning against his car and he was standing in front of her.

"Thank you again for the lion, Rick. And for tonight. I had fun, but I'm gonna need a rematch at the next Kings County fair." Michonne said with a smirk.

Rick laughed lightly, "You've got a deal...And thank you for coming tonight."

Michonne felt herself warm again from the inside, "...I know you're just getting busier Rick, as well I. But...don't be a stranger and I won't be one either."

Rick smiled, his slight dimples showing through his stubble. "I promise I won't be."

They held a silence for a moment, eyes glimmering throughout. After a moment Michonne stepped up raising to her toes, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, lingering for a moment before she pulled away. "Get home safe Rick." She said softly, almost in a whisper like she only wanted him to hear.

She walked around him, him watching her as she gave him a small wave and she entered the building. Rick watched her as she left until he couldn't see her anymore, unable to form a simple word goodbye his cheeks red as she walked away. Finally, when she was gone he could feel his heart rate lessen and his face go back to his normal color. He couldn't imagine how a kiss, one on the cheek at that, could cause this reaction in him. "Jesus." He mumbled to himself unprepared for what he just stepped into but completely captivated by Michonne and confirming that he was ready for anything.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the callbacks to the richonne moments of last season. Mike seems to be missing what he can't have but what do I know ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ Let's see how the next chapter turns out for our fave love birds. As always thank you for your faves/follows/ and reviews.**


End file.
